marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rekkoha
Rekkoha/Rekkouha (裂光覇, lit. Rending Light Rule) is one of Zero's Hyper Combos. Zero punches the ground with a charged up Z-Buster, bringing down a salvo of rainbow-colored pillars of energy onto the opponent from the sky. Originally a Giga Attack (an ultimate attack used by some of X's armors) from the Mega Man X series, Giga Attacks used by Zero were no different from his Command Arts. Rekkouha's origin is X6, and is the only Giga Attack of Zero's to involve a background effect. Like all of Zero's other Giga Attacks, the Earth Gaizer from X2 and Xtreme2, Rakuhouha (Falling Feng Crush) from X4, C-Flasher/Messenkou (Destroying Glint) and its stronger version used by Boss Zero, Super Chaos Flasher/Shin Messenkou (True Destroying Glint) both in X5, Bakuenjin '(Bursting Flame Array) from ''X7, and '''Tenshouha (Heaven Shine Supremacy) in X8, Zero punches the ground for a special effect that clears much of the area around him of enemies and dealing heavy damage to nearby sturdier targets. Ironically, out of most of Zero's Giga Attacks, the Rekkouha is the only one that does no damage to actual bosses in X6. Originally in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Zero punched the ground with only a normal fist, and was invincible throughout the whole attack. However, the move did average damage and the beams rained down in a forward slanted overhead wave, but took rather long to impact the ground/appear on the screen. Thus, this move didn't have much good usage due to being too slow. Like most attacks in previous Vs. games, it could hit OTG, and the move despite it being slow can hit from full screen away, as the attack is more easier to block than to outright avoid. However, the slow startup weakness can be bypassed by either using a proper assist in the middle of a combo into a Rekkouha, or by making use of a DHC into a quicker Hyper Combo (with DHC'ing back to Zero with another Hyper such as a Rekkouha being optional). But for primary damage usage, the best course of DHC option with the Rekkouha is to use it during a DHC'd midair Hyper during an air combo at a fairly high height, where the beams can reach the screen sooner, deal more hits, and appear in larger numbers due to the placement of height, as seen here in the video. However, ever since Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Zero now punches the ground with a fully-charged Z-Buster, and the salvo is instead centered in a large pillar of many beams of light right in front of Zero. This makes the move far more practical for combos and OTG pickups. The same usage still applies for midair Hyper Combo DHC's, though at a cost, the startup invincibility no longer applies, so Zero cannot use this move as recklessly as in the past. The move also no longer hits full screen like in TvC, so using this to push back foes from afar also no longer an option making it closely a close-quarterts move (but hitting people far distance with the use of a Hyper is now easily solved by his new Level 3). Tactics * It can lead to brutal DHC's if one manages to have a midair Hyper Combo pulled off during a normal air combo, due to the fact that the beams will appear on the screen eariler (as the opponent is closer to the beams' spawning juncture) and added with the duration of the attack as the beams hit the ground, which will inflict more hits and damage. * This move can be easily landed after an air combo. * The startup of this move makes it very easy to get punished by even a throw before the salvo hits the screen. It's often wise to use this move in combos and as early as possible during an OTG combo before the opponent can tech back up and punish you. Similar Hypers * Mighty Tornado * Volcanic Roar See Also Zero's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Zero's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Zero Category:Hyper Combo Category:Level 1 Category:MvC3 Moves Category:UMvC3 Moves Category:MvC:I Moves